Currently, in rear projection video systems in order to calibrate the projector of these systems, a user must open up an access panel in the system. Typically, the access panel is the display screen itself. The user must tilt the screen upwards to gain access to the video projector. The user must reach in the opening for the display screen and calibrate the projector. However, since display screen is tilted, the user cannot properly view the image from the projector in order to calibrate the projector. Further, the user must tilt the display screen back into its original position to view video and to determine if the calibration is successful.
Accordingly, the user cannot make adjustments to the video projector and simultaneous view the adjustments. Thus, the user must make adjustments to the projector and then step back from the video system, tilt the display screen back to its normal position, and view the adjustments. Since the user may not correctly calibrate the projector on the first try, the user may need to repeat these steps multiple times.
Other video system may place an access panel in the rear of video system. In video systems with this access panel, the video system must incorporate enough room for the user to get completely behind the system. Further, the user still cannot calibrate the video system without stepping out from behind the video system to view the calibration changes.
In other video systems, the access panel may be a large opening beneath the display screen. In video systems with this access panel, extra space must be incorporated into the video system below the display screen to accommodate the large access panel. Usually a central audio speaker is located beneath the screen and may interfere with this access panel. Further, the user still cannot calibrate the video system without stepping away from the video system to view the calibration changes.